I Knew It From The Beginning
by kendrick47
Summary: Maybe it was the way that she made her way around the activities fair that caught Chloe's eye. The way she sort of fiddled with her fingers, vaguely taking in all the different clubs and completely oblivious to the cute guy she walked past who was wearing nothing but speedos. Chloe, with just glance (that may have lasted a few long seconds) could tell that there was something diffe
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was the way that she made her way around the activities fair that caught Chloe's eye. The way she sort of fiddled with her fingers, vaguely taking in all the different clubs and completely oblivious to the cute guy she walked past who was wearing nothing but speedos. Chloe, with just glance (that may have lasted a few long seconds) could tell that there was something different about this girl. Something unique even.

She tightened her grip to the flyers in her hand as she stood behind a booth next to a young blonde woman who, unlike Chloe was actually focusing on handing them out. So far they had had no luck finding eight super-hot girls with bikini ready bodies who could harmonize and have perfect pitch to join and complete their all-female a Capella group. Chloe had suggested they just look for good voices and not good looks but Aubrey didn't want to hear it and babbled on about upholding a tradition. After what happened last year at the ICCA's not even Baloney-Barb wanted to join. Now that was a new low-not that the red-head was blaming Aubrey for what happened of course.

* * *

Chloe tensed slightly as she saw the previously mentioned girl wander slowly in the direction of their table. 'What about her?' she asked. Aubrey quickly took her stern eyes off the Treblemakers and looked to where Chloe's were focused on.

An insecure look washed over Aubrey as she noticed the petite figure slowly make her way towards their booth. 'I dunno, she seems a little bit too…' she tried looking for the right word to match the girl who was now even closer, '_alternative_ for us.' There.

Chloe just shook her statement off and reached out her arm to hand the girl a flyer. 'Hi, any interest in joining our a capella group?'

* * *

As Beca's head tilted upwards to the sound of a woman's voice her eyes met with an infatuating sight of a young girl with fiery red hair, piercing baby blues and a broad smile staring right back at her. _Not the ordinary type of broad smile but the extraordinary kind that for some reason made Beca's heart race._

Beca soon realized that she was staring and quickly tried to play it cool with, 'Oh yeah, so this is like a thing now, right?'

'Oh totes, we sing covers of songs but without any instruments,' the red-head beamed and directed the tip of the pen that was in her hand so that it was pointing to her lips and continued with, 'it's all from our mouths.'

That last sentence sent an ecstatic shiver through Beca's body and she couldn't help it as her famous half-smirk slowly crept up on her face. It also…sort of…turned her on. Beca could just feel her cheeks redden at the thought of it.

_Turned her on!? What was she thinking? She just met this girl. She doesn't even know her name yet still she's standing here in front of her thinking about being turned on. Sure, the girls really hot and mesmerising and sexy and, 'Oh god what am I thinking?' Beca thought to herself_ glad no one can hear her thoughts.

* * *

'So are you interested?'

The red-heads voice snapped her out of her daze and she realized that she had been standing in silence, fighting with her thoughts, for at least a minute or so like a complete idiot. _So much for trying to play it cool, Mitchell._

'Sorry, it's just, it's pretty lame.' Beca put on a half-hearted smirk.

With that the blonde girl, Aubrey was it?, jumped in to defend the face of a capella and started rambling on something about Mariah Carey and national championships. (Unaware that Beca had completely tuned her out and was now only focusing on the beautiful red-head next to her.)

* * *

When Aubrey had finished her whole 'speech' Beca simply shrugged apologetically and said, 'sorry I don't even sing but it was really nice meeting you guys. I'm Beca.'

'It was nice meeting you too, and I'm Chloe.' As Beca turned to walk away, from the corner of her eye, she could just barely make out a hint of disappointment in those beautiful baby blue eyes.

* * *

It's not that Beca couldn't sing. She was defiantly capable of singing. But singing just wasn't her thing-even if it meant getting closer to Chloe. DJing was. And her only dream was to move to LA and make that happen. She couldn't let some senior distract her from that. She _wouldn't _let some senior distract her from that. So she made a pact. From now on she wouldn't allow her mind to even think about Chloe.

But little did she know that she was very wrong,_ very _wrong indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, guys. I never expected this story to receive so many favorites and followers. Thank you all so much. This was my first time writing my own fanfic so I was quite nervous on how well it would do. Sorry it's taken so long but I haven't a computer for the past week but I promise Chapter 3 will be up a lot sooner.**

**And without further ado…here's chapter 2.**

Chloe. That's who was on Beca's mind. That little promise she made to herself about not ever thinking of Chloe. Yeah-that promise had pretty much flushed itself down the toilet. She grabbed the pillow closest to her and pressed it down with both hands, sandwiching her head between the pillow and her mattress and let out a muffled groan. Maybe the pillow could block out any thoughts of Chloe.

After the activities fair she'd gone back to her dorm room, giving up trying to find a club to join. That Chloe girl had really gone through her head. It had helped a bit when she encountered a plump blonde girl named Fat Amy from Tasmania. Now, why anyone would call themselves fat, Beca will never know.

Beca tossed the pillow to the side and looked at Kimmy-Jin, her roommate, and they shot each other a death glare. The Korean girl was obviously not happy about being Beca's roommate and had ditched her the second they got to the activities fair. Unlike Beca, she had instantly found a group to join and had lost herself in conversation with the other Korean students.

Beca didn't have time for this. She already had her dad to avoid at campus. She didn't feel the need to have to avoid her own roommate as well.

_You know what; _she thought after a while, _a hot shower will take all these thoughts away. Yeah, a hot shower is all I need._

* * *

'Aubrey, I'm heading out to the showers. I'll be back soon.'

'Showers? But it's 11 at night.' The blonde girl said as she looked away from her computer screen with a confused look on her face.

'I know but I'm meeting up with Tom for our shower date and they're all usually empty at this time.' The red head simply stated while fiddling with her shower robe trying to tie the band around her waist.

'Shower date, Chlo?'

'Bye, Bree.' She ignored the question and walked towards the door. With a smirk on her face and a wink to Aubrey she closed the door and headed to the shower stalls.

* * *

'_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose'_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim'_

As the water from the shower head draped over Beca's bare body her voice slowly ascended into the chorus of Titanium. _She was right. The hot steam surrounding her had _nearly _blocked out all her thoughts of Chloe. Now if only it could be like this all the time and not just when she's taking a shower. _ She buried herself in the music but her thoughts soon escaped when she heard a voice behind her.

'You can sing'

As Beca turned around in sudden shock she was met with an all-too familiar red head standing in front of her. A very _naked_ red head for that matter.

'Dude!' Beca grabbed the shower curtain quickly in an attempt to cover herself up whereas Chloe clearly didn't feel the need to. Ignoring both of their naked states Chloe snatched the shower curtain away from the brunette and stepped an inch closer to Beca with a determined look on her face. If Beca hadn't been so… _inexperienced _with beautiful red heads barging in on her shower then she would have enjoyed this rare moment.

'How high does your belt go?' Chloe stepped even closer and reached for the shower tap to turn it off. The water that had been pouring and separating their bodies stopped and now Beca's shower supplies were her only choice of cover.

'My what?'

'You have to audition for the Bella's!' Chloe brushed off the question and put her right arm on her hip so that her body was in full view. Beca had to find a distraction for the distraction and quickly found herself admiring the white painted ceiling above them.

'I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk.' As hard as she tried, the ceiling just wasn't fascinating enough and Beca found her eyes wondering all over the shower stall-excluding the gorgeous body in front of her.

'Just consider it. This one time we sang back up for Prince.' Chloe's hand was thrust upwards and made a small groping gesture. 'His butt is so tiny I can hold it with like one hand.'

'Seriously, I am nude.'

'You were singing Titanium, right?'

Beca quickly found herself admiring the red head even more. And not just because they were standing naked together. As much as she tried to fight it, a smile slowly crept up on her face.

'You know David Guetta?'

'Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam…my lady jam.'

'Gross.' Was all Beca could muster out. As much as she liked having a naked Chloe in front of her the situation was just getting less comfortable, especially after the blue eyed girl had openly told her that she does…_that._

'Can you sing it for me?'

_Seriously!? _

'Dude no. Get out!' Ok this was just getting weirder by the second.

'Not for that reason. I'm not leaving until you sing soo…' Chloe let a heavy sigh and Beca knew the girl wasn't going to forfeit. Beca knew what she had to do but she still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. With an uncomfortable sigh she began and her voice filled the shower stall.

'_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose'_

Beca was surprised when Chloe joined and had to admit that their voices, along with the amazing acoustics, were perfect together.

'_Fire away, fire away,_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shot me down but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium'_

This time it wasn't easy for Beca's eyes to wander off somewhere else as her gaze was locked onto Chloe's. Her smile made Beca feel less uncomfortable about the situation and their voices flowed so well when they sang. She was disappointed when the moment ended.

'_You shot me down but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium'_

Their eyes were locked for a few seconds before Chloe handed Beca her towel but she still didn't leave. Beca went straight back to uncomfortable when out of nowhere a tall, brown haired guy stood in front of them. He had a grin plastered on his face and it was obvious Chloe knew him.

'You have a lovely voice.' He finally said.

'Thanks.' Beca firmly replied and tried her best to cover herself. (_Like, what do you do in these situations?)_

It took Chloe a while to realize that Beca was uncomfortable but in the end she finally left with the boy and let Beca take her shower in peace. 'See you at auditions!'

This was not what Beca had in mind when she said she wanted to take a shower to take her thoughts _off _of Chloe.


End file.
